Where'd You Go?
by titangirl161
Summary: WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS! you no like, you no read. Ichigo is walking one night, hoping to see his Ishida again, having not seen him in a long time. But Ishida is out too. And Icigo will learn how you must be careful what you wish for...because it jus


It's weird, but now that I'm writing again, I feel so much better! W00t! Any ways, this is my FIRST EVER BLEACH STORY! YAY! There are SPOILERS! Let me say that again: SPOILERSSSSSSSSSSS! Now that I warned you twice, you can't say I didn't! This takes place after Bleach chapters 226 (I think?)(220 something) and it was some random nothing I pulled out of my head in sadness…sigh. So let's just start this mess. My puppy-muse Scribble will do the disclaimer.

Scribble: We don't own Bleach…unless you're talking about the bleach by the washing machine…we do own that.

Where'd You Go?

Ichigo was out walking the streets late at night, glad to be away from the vizards for a change. They had been driving him crazy. He was thinking of going to see Urahara, and then the thought hit him.

He hadn't seen Ishida in a long time. In fact, the last time he had seen him was when he stitched Kon up. This was when Ichigo had realized Ishida had lost all his Quincy powers. He didn't want to make the (ex) Quincy feel uncomfortable, so they didn't speak of it at all.

But looking back on it now, Ichigo wished he had said something. Because he had seen everyone else- Orihime had come to visit while he was training, he had seen Chad a few times; Rukia was living in his house again. But Ishida was gone even before the Shinigami's showed up at Ichigo's school- he shuddered at the memory…that had been one very awkward moment.

But it was true; he hadn't seen Ishida for a long time now. And he kind of missed him.

Sure, he was an arrogant and kept pointing out how Ichigo was a Shinigami and Ishida was a Quincy, and in that case they should be mortal enemies. He also was always trying to play cool, and was usually just a jerk to everyone, but that wasn't who he was all the time. He had been there when Renji and Byakuya came to capture Rukia, and even got injured, but he had been helping Ichigo, no matter how much he would deny it. He had gone to Soul Society with them, a place full of Shinigami's, even though he hated them.

And in truth, he was a lot like Ichigo. More than either of them would care to admit. Ichigo really missed his friend, and hoped to see him again.

But unfortunately, he would learn to be careful what you wish for.

Ishida, glad to be out of the house and away from his father (the idiot) decided to train a bit on his own. He realized then he detected a spiritual pressure, not far from where he was. Not even bothering to figure out whose it was, he raced towards it.

He came around the corner to see his friend and rival, Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't see him at first, when relieved the Quincy. It wasn't that Ishida didn't want to see Ichigo. In truth, he wished Ichigo had seen him; at least it would give him some excuse to be talking to him. But his father had given him the ultimatum: he would return Ishida's powers, but Ishida had to promise in return that he would never associate with a Shinigami ever again…Ichigo included. But what else could Ishida do? It was a lose-lose situation. And he had chosen to undergo his father's training.

This meant he couldn't see his friends anymore, the only real friends he had ever had.

He started to turn away when Ichigo turned to him.

Ichigo thought he heard something behind him, and saw Ishida looking a little surprised but not very happy. Ishida turned and sped off.

Ichigo, not understanding why his friends ran like that, chased after him and very soon had caught up, knocking him over in an alley.

"What was that for? You didn't have to tackle me!" Ishida yelled getting back to his feet.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You didn't have to run away!" Ichigo argued back.

Ishida brushed himself off, but said nothing. Ichigo grinned. Same old Ishida. "So where've you been? I admit he haven't been around either but-"

Ichigo didn't even get to finish his sentence when Ishida began to walk away again. "HEY!" Ichigo yelled.

Ishida froze. He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. He didn't turn to face Ichigo, he just couldn't do it, and so he stared at the ground.

"You shouldn't walk away when someone is talking!" Ichigo yelled.

Ishida winced. He hadn't wanted to say this, but he knew he had to. "Well, we shouldn't even be talking in the first place."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Don't even start with Quincy's and Shinigami's-"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Ishida snapped, a little louder then he meant to. Ichigo's eyes widened, now a little surprised.

"Ishida…but…what do you mean then? What is it?"

The Quincy closed his eyes. "I can't tell you." He felt a little ashamed, how could he tell him he made to a promise to never see or speak to his friend again? "But I shouldn't be here now. And neither should you. So goodbye."

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. He was totally confused, and wanted to know why Ishida thought they shouldn't be talking all of a sudden. "What is it? Please tell me!"

Ishida winced again. "I told you, I just can't tell you. I shouldn't have been talking to you at all."

Ichigo spoke again, still confused, but also in a small voice, as if he already knew what would come next. "But…I thought we were friends."

Ishida bit his lip. He knew it would come to this, but he didn't want it to. He squeezed his eyes shut, tearing forming behind them, and said the one thing he didn't want to say, the one thing that was the biggest lie he had ever told. "Well, you thought wrong. We never have been, and never could be friends." And before his voice would give away his sadness, he left, leaving Ichigo standing there, alone in the dark.

As for Ichigo, he didn't move, he didn't make a sound, he barely even blinked. Somehow, despite every battle he had been through, every enemy he fought, out of all the wounds he received, that statement had hurt him the most. Tears formed in his eyes.

_Zangetsu looked up as it began to rain._

Ichigo had wished only a little while before that he could see Ishida again.

Now that he had gotten his wish, he felt even worse.

Scribble: Well, this is one terrible mess.

Me: Yeah, I know, and I really can't spell either. This was and angst-y little thing, wasn't it. It sounded so much better in my head. Well, that's all. Since this is my first Bleach, please don't flame too hard! Good reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Thanks to all who read this, and e-cookies to all who take the time it review! Long Live the Shinigami's and the Last Quincy!

titangirl161


End file.
